pirtate101
by bunnychankitty
Summary: w-what happing to me!


Pirtate101!

I, or should I say ye? Ok then ye! I woke up on soft grass it was peaceful, until I heard a loud booming sound coming from the other side of where I was sleeping. Then I felt someone shaking me "let ye sleep." I said, but whoever was shaking me did not let me sleep and yelled this "WAKE UP WITH YE LAZY SELF!" the girl yelled at me I could fell tears coming on my face I got up to see what the girl was yelling about my eyes widen to see how she looked like, the girl was dark skin and had red pig tails and had a long gun from her back her outfit looked like in the begging of the game (the outfit I always pick.) she had a red outfit ( instead of me trying to explain how the outfit looks like you can pick an outfit you want ;) 'w-what's going on?!' I yelled. 'It's the armada!' the girl yelled. Then I realized that it was not even funny anymore I got up wearing leather brown jacket it was a little bit rip at the ends my pants was grey with blue strips and was also rip and I had a grey shirt on, my skin was dark and my hat had a feather in it, I had two pairs of guns on both sides, and I had brown short hair, and brown shoes.

I was shocked I thought for a moment 'I could not be in the pirate101 game, could I?' I thought for a moment, but the girl snap me out of my day dream 'we have to fight! And kill the armada!' she yelled 'are you crazy I have never been I a fight before! Never mind killing someone!' I yelled at her. She stared at me with a blank stare 'are ye are right' she ask me she felt my head I smack her hand away for me she rub her hand 'what was that for! Ye hurt my hand!' she yelled 'sorry, I just that ye ca- what was that did I just say ye?!' the only thing I did not know was that I said out it loud the girl looked at me strangely and rolled her eyes ' what's ye name' I ask her 'jasmine – jasmine lovepop' she said and 'what is ye name [my name]' I said jasmine raised an eyebrow ' your name is cheerful jasmine underwood' she said 'ye and me have been friend since pre-school' she said before either of us could say other word. BOOM! The armada found us!

We were trap in a dark and scary cell 'ye see, ye see, if only ye listen to me, we would not be in here!' said an angry jasmine all I could do was looked at her and said 'calm down yeself ye speak too loudly' then I saw she stared to cry 'I don't want be here forever!' she cried 'especially when the armada is killing everybody else!' she got down to her knees and cried and stared to shake her head from side to side I lean next to her and smiled at her ' everything is going to be all right believe in yeself' I said she flashed a smile at me and said 'ok' just then, BOOM! The jail sell broke open and a fat man and monkey was coughing through the black dust. Without hesitating jasmine pulled out her gun and pointed it to the man's head. 'Who are ye-other armada that what's to take away are lives?!' she yelled 'jasmine!' I yelled she looked at me, both of us was covered in black dust 'w-what is it!' she yelled 'there not the armada!' I yelled she looked at me with a stunned face 'you want to trusted these guys!' she asked me 'and if so- how do you not know that there not the armada? 'She asked me again 'first of all I know there not the armada because the broke us out free- do ye think the armada will do that?' I said ' second of all if they were the armada –we would be dead already' I said then jasmine got off of the fat man and mummed 'sorry' and blush really hard. 'Sorry about my friend she's a little crazy sometimes! If you know what ye mean!' both of us burst out laughing until jasmine stepped really hard on my foot. 'OWWW!' 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YE!' I yelled she looked at me with her tongue sticked out of her mouth and said 'ye dissevered it' she said with a smirk on her face. I glared at her then there was another big BOOM! But this time it was on a ship 'hurry ye need to get off this ship!' the fat man yelled.

'But we are stuck in her!' I yelled 'that's no problem' said the fat man (I forget his name!) 'FIRE IN THE HOLE! 'He yelled just then, BOOM! There was a large hole in the wall. My eye was twitching and I was saying 'a-a-a-a-a-'then jasmine grad me by my arm 'owww what's wrong with ye! That's really hurts!' I yelled 'sorry ye do not now the own stre-what is wrong with ye today EVERYTIME I grad you never get hurt we grow up in the hood do'cha remember?!' jasmine said '_my charters in pirate101 all grew up in the hood?' _I thought 'sorry we are stronger then that' I punched her in her arm as hard as I can jasmine did not even say 'oww' '_wow she is strong she is not even crying!' _I thought. 'Enough chitchat we need to get out of here!' the monkey yelled. Both me and jasmine looked at each other and nodded are heads and ran through the big hole in the wall me and jasmine ran out of the big hole in the wall but half way of meeting the fat man on the other side there was a prisoner. 'Help!' he yelled 'come on we cannot stop now just let him die!' jasmine said my eyes widen at jasmine I slapped her across the face ' I would feel to guilty if I let someone die' I said with a serious

face and ran to the prisoner and ask him 'how can I get you out of here' 'I asked. 'Yes there is a way out!' He yelled 'you see that lever over there?' I turned my head to where he was talking about and I saw the lever! ' you see it?' he asked me ' yes ' I replied back ' good now pull the lever down and I will be free!' he yelled I did what he said ' thank you so much I will flow you for the freedom!' he said then we all walked out of the burning ship.

My eyes widen it was the armada! 'You think you can still my prize you roughen!' deacon said 'deacon!' the fat man said then three looking angel thing appeared on the ship! ' battle angels the armada's elite warriors!' the monkey said I looked at him with my eyes big ' I guess we have no choice but to kill them' jasmine said with a smirk then she liked her lips. I glared at jasmine and then thought 'what_ should I do? Wait this is just a game! It is not real I will not go to hell because of a video game!_ 'All right' I said 'this should be fun' I said 'I have my best friend again!' she yelled after that (and with the guy I saved) kicked the angel butts! 'grr' said deacon ' you think you have got the best of me' he asked then about 6 guys with guns came out . my jaw dropped open 'oh-no' jasmine said.' that won't be necessary' said the fat man then there was another big boom! The entire men die 'looks like I underestimate you young pirate remember this greatly' deacon said the he shoot the fat man. 'Aww I can envy stand! Pirates get to my ship!' the fat man said in a daze. Me and jasmine fan to his ship 'I don't know how to drive a ship!' I yelled 'then I will drive' jasmine said. We all got on the ship [with the fat man monkey] then the fat man said 'got to captain aver! He's an old friend of mine.' The me and jasmine we drive to captain aver's house when we got there was other pirtates talking to aver!


End file.
